


It was so fun! He did this and that!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Little Aaron, Liv is embarrassed of Aaron, Loving Robert, M/M, Multi, Sweet Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Liv have come back from the cinema after watching spider man. Aaron can't contain his excitement and tells Robert everything making Liv walk out and Robert listen to how little Aaron really sounds..





	It was so fun! He did this and that!

**Author's Note:**

> Watched spider man with the bf and loved it x sweet fic hopefully x

"That was amazing!" Aaron said as he drove away he went to the cinemas with Liv to watch the new Spider-Man and loved it all. Liv covered her ears. She loved her big brother but him being like a child was Robert's job even though she didn't mind everyone has a limit.

They got to the wool pack and Aaron ran in "Robert!!" Aaron went to find his fiancé. "Hey baby. How was the movie." Robert said before kissing Aaron gently.

"Oh god Robert it was amazing!" Liv walked in and seeing Aaron decided to walk out "good luck Rob! You're gonna need it." She tapped his shoulder before walking out. Aaron stuck his tongue out at her.

"Meanie! Anyway Robert! The movie was amazing! He did this and that! He has spidey senses as well! Going this way and the other way saving all the good people!" Aaron started rambling using his hands as well to show the actions.

Robert smiled in awe he loved how cuter and comfortable Aaron was with him and how he acted. It never really occurred to him how little or young Aaron was until now when he was acting like a child and he deserved to. He was Robert's baby! No one else's!

Aaron finally finished and sat down next to Robert grabbing his hand and a pen before drawing designs on Robert. His tongue out in concentration as he focused.

He was so engrossed that he didn't realise that Robert kissed his forehead but Robert didn't he wanted his beautiful baby to be happy no matter what.

Aaron finally finished and put the pen down before taking off Robert's jacket and lying down on him the jacket wrapped tightly around him. 

He used his finger to trace little patterns on Robert's clothes before falling asleep a smile on his face.

Robert pushed his hair back before kissing him and holding him tight. Completely happy that his Aaron was happy.

And if anyone had a problem with the way Aaron acted then they would need to visit Robert Sugden...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xxx  
> Tumblr:Robronfan948


End file.
